Stormy Night
by Yuutoko Marshio
Summary: On a night where the rain beats hard two characters put aside their differences and stay under one roof.


Dark clouds were rolling in after I beat the Pokémon League. I could hardly believe it myself, I had no idea that a journey to Mr. Pokémon's house to get an egg, could lead me down to becoming the Pokémon champion! I smiled to myself as I unpacked some of my things. Mom told me to stay for a few days to rest before heading off to the Kanto region, she said it was to gather my bearings and to take a break, but I know it's because she missed me. I mean, to her- phone calls weren't enough; she needs to make sure that I am fine, especially since she heard about Team Rocket coming back. I threw all my clothes into the dirty laundry basket, because to be honest all my clothes are dirty and I've had to wear the same pair of boxers for a week now since I got lost in Indigo Plateau. I took a moment to just look around my room; it's a lot smaller than I remember, or maybe I just got bigger. I wandered over to my T.V and looked at the little collectable toys on top of the set. It's seems so childish now, having toys like this, or maybe I've just matured. I mean I've seen a lot; Slowpokes with their tails cut off, a red Gyarados, Team Rocket admins, and not too mention taking on Ho-Oh! One of the legendary Pokémon! I flop unto my bed, now finally taking the exhaustion of it all. I was about to fall asleep when my mom knocked on my door and opens it.

"Oh sorry were you sleeping?"

"I was just about to, what's up?" I asked getting up.

She glanced at my dirty clothes with a pained expression. "I suppose I'm going to have to do that sometime don't I?" She sighed and then smiled at me. "I can't tell you how proud I am at you for taking on the Elite Four, and becoming champion! And I am so relieved that you're alright." She gave me a tight hug. I sighed and let her do it. I've always felt like I was too old for hugs, but this was a special occasion for her.

She let go and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I'm going to start dinner, why don't you say 'hi' to Lyra? I heard she's back for a visit, oh and Professor Elm reminded me that he has your S.S Aqua ticket and that you should go and pick it up."

"Okay, got it."

She picks up my laundry basket and walks downstairs. I look back out the window and stare out at the clouds. They look even darker than before, like a huge storm is coming. I decided against visiting Lyra and Professor Elm, I could just do that tomorrow. I turned away for a second when I caught of glimpse of red. I squinted my eyes to try and get a better look. I could tell it was a figure with red hair and wearing black, the figure was in front of Elm's lab.

I gasped, "Silver?"

I ran downstairs and pushed through the door and ran straight to Professor Elm's lab. Silver was standing in front of the lab, looking up. His normal hard piercing eyes looked big and…vulnerable. An expression I thought I would never see on such a proud person. He turned his head when I approached him. His face flickered before it turned back to the face I'd always recognize. "What do you want you wimp? I don't have time for the likes of you, I've got training to do instead of lounging around like you do, you Snorlax!"

He turned away and presumed to walk back into Route 29 when unconsciously I grabbed his wrist. He pulled back slightly, but not enough force like I thought he would. He stopped walking and just stood there.

"Just go back to your perfect family! Go tell your dad and mom how much of a perfect trainer you are! At least you have that!"

I was stunned; he thinks my family is perfect?

"Well what about yours?" I ventured. "What about your Dad? Or-or your mom?"

He shook his arm violently away from my hand but I kept an iron grip on it. That gave me somewhat of an answer.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled. He tried to yank his arm away. "Let go of my hand you loser!" He growled. I could feel his temperature rise with every pulse, so I tried to calm him.

"No. Listen to me." I took a deep breath. "I-I never knew my dad either. He died before I was born. Mom doesn't talk about him much but I know she misses him a lot. In fact she wasn't all that thrilled at first for me going on a journey-"

"SHUT UP I DON'T CARE!" Silver screamed at me. Undeterred I grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at me.

"Your mother, what does she think about this? Does she know where you are?"

Silver glared at me with such hatred in his red eyes until his expression changed again. His eyes lost their pierce and shine. They dulled and looked soulless, dead to the world. His head slumped forward. Then he started leaning in, like if he was going to embrace me when all of a sudden I fell back and lost my grip on him. He shoved me away!

"She doesn't care." I heard him murmur.

"Huh?" I regained my balance.

Fresh tears were falling freely down his face. I heard him struggling to keep his tone even but it kept shaking. "My dad left when I was seven, my mom kicked me out. Nobody loves me, nobody cares."

Overhead the dark clouds released a resounding boom and smaller rumbles, and then a downpour came down, drenching us both within seconds. Silver tried desperately to wipe away the salty water, to no avail. "Idiot." He whispered. I unzipped my jacket and using it as a makeshift umbrella I tried my best to block out the rain coming down on the both of us.

"Why?" He asked as his head held low.

"You're gonna get wet." I said matter-of-fact. Then I looked into his eyes, urging him to believe me as I said, "And I care."

He met my look with a similar one of a person trying not to cry. "Gold."

The rain beat down harder. Silver reached into his pocket and took out a pokéball. I stopped him. "This rain is too rough for your Crobat, for any strong pokémon actually."

He opened his mouth to protest, then shut it and put the ball back. I motioned over to my house. "Just come to my house!"

To my surprise he didn't complain or object. He just stuck under my jacket as we ran to the house.

We both collapsed on the threshold when burst into the house. My mother dropped her ladle in surprise as she ran towards us. "Oh my goodness! Gold! What's wrong, rain beat you to the house? Oh and who's this?" She tried to help Silver up but he just shrugged her off.

"Well this is my, um, this is-"

"I'm Silver." He finished for me.

My mother looked at the both of us. "Well I certainly don't want you two to catch a cold so a bath is in order." She went and got off some towels. I led Silver up to the bathroom. I showed him how to work the shower and then I let him do his thing. I just changed clothes and toweled off in my room. A couple minutes later Silver walked in wearing my shirt and pants. He looked very uncomfortable.

"I think your mom took my clothes." He mumbled.

"Probably just to wash them, don't worry about it." I got off my bed. "You wanna eat? I'm starving how about you?"

Silver nodded and followed behind me. We walked down to the kitchen and found that mom made us soup and sandwiches. I drained my soup and felt the wonderful burning liquid go down my throat. And then I wolfed down my sandwich. I turned to see how Silver was holding up. He was carefully blowing his soup every time before he drank it, then he would take a small bite of his sandwich. I laughed at his caution. He glared at me. "Oh leave me alone."

When he finished he walked over to the window and looked up at the sky. "As soon as my clothes are done I'm leaving."

My mother overheard this and interjected. "Oh no Silver, please stay here tonight. The storm's going to get worse and I won't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you. So will you please stay?"

Silver didn't answer at first, until finally he relented. "Fine, not like I could do any training tonight."

"Great, I'm going to set up the futon." My mother started for the stairs when Silver stopped her.

"No you don't have to go through all that trouble-"

"Oh don't worry its no trouble at all. Gold go change your bed sheets onto the futon, you don't mind that Silver sleeps in your bed right?"

"Ah no mom, I don't mind, I'll go do that right now."

I followed my mom upstairs and Silver followed behind me. As I helped my mom set the beds up Silver wandered around.

After we finished my mother bid me goodnight and went to retire to her room. Then I went to find Silver. I found him in the Storage room. He was standing in front of my father's altar. I stood next to him. "Yeah, that's good 'ol Dad."

Silver didn't say anything, he just left the room, and I followed. He got into my bed and lay there. I lay on my futon listening to the rain beat against the windowpane. I was lulling into sleep when I heard. "Gold?"

"Yeah?"

I waited a couple seconds to hear if I heard right, when I just about was falling asleep Silver spoke out again. "Thank you..for caring about me."

"Yeah, of course, don't worry about."

"But it's not just that, I guess…what I mean to say is… maybe you make me into a stronger trainer…a better trainer."

I sat up to face him, even though in the darkness I couldn't see him. "You make me a better trainer as well."

There was a pause before he said, "Really? But you seem so…"

I chuckle, "Yeah like I'm on top of things? No, far from it; I give my number to people I don't know all the time, I constantly forget to pick up my Pokémon from the daycare, I go to the Game Corner too often and I have done more than enough impulse buys. Believe me I don't have it all together."

Silver paused again. "I heard you're going to Kanto… do you mind if I come along?"

I knew he couldn't see it but I smiled anyway. "Yeah of course."

Pip pip pip! Pip pip pip! The ring from my pokégear spoiled the mood. I answered it. "What?"

"Hey Gold it's Joey! Are you still awake? I just wanted to tell you about my Rattata! It's so~ cool, like it's the top percentage of all Rattata! Okay bye!"

I look over at Silver. "Uh that was-"

"I don't care, now let me sleep moron!" He snapped back at me.

"Good nite to you too."

Author's Note: Okay so this is my first time of writing anything like this between two guys so I hope I did a decent job of it. Okay characters belong to Pokemon Inc.

.


End file.
